jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Astrid23/Lemonade
'Lemonadethumb' Więc czego o de mnie jeszcze oczekujesz ? Twierdziłeś że mnie znałeś, twierdziłeś że kochałeś , więc jak to wyjaśnisz. Czy coś zrobiła źle ? Czy nie odczułeś mojej szczerej miłości do ciebie ? Czymś cię uraziłam ? Czy to moja wina ? Czy w ogóle myślałeś o mnie kiedy uprawiałeś seks z tą kobietą ? Wiesz jakoś nie za bardzo chce znać odpowiedź na te pytania. Chce tylko znać odpowiedź na to jedno ważne w tej chwili pytanie Czy ty mnie kiedykolwiek kochałeś ? Coming soon ... Empatiness Nigdy cię nie sprawdzałam , za to zawsze ci we wszystkim ufałam. Może to był mój największym błąd. Gdybym choć jeden raz cię sprawdziła nigdy byś nie czuł się tak bezczelnie bezpiecznie… 1. Wstałam ostrożnie z łóżka czując jak moje włosy opadają na plecy zwykle już teraz czesała bym je w kitkę bądź bardziej wymyślną fryzurę ale nie dzisiaj… Pospiesznie założyłam swoją czarną koronkową bieliznę i zaroiłam na nią od razu szlafrok. Mój oddech z każdą minutą był coraz bardziej przyspieszony. Karciłam się w myślach jednak musiałam wiedzieć - Mam tego dość – oznajmiła wściekła dziewczyna szczelnie ukryta za plecami bruneta – To nie do pomyślenia rozumiesz. Powiedz jej nawet teraz – przerwała prostując się – Nie obchodzi mnie czy mi coś zrobi. Chce w końcu móc cieszyć się tobą jawnie a nie w ukryciu. To ja chce stać przy twoim boku na każdym zdjęciu. Mam do tego prawo. W końcu to mnie kochasz. To ja nosze twoje dziecko. - Co ?!? – wrzasnął zszokowany brunet - Właśnie po to tu jestem – odpowiedziała padając mu w ramiona – Proszę powiedz coś - Ja nie wiem co – powiedział drapiąc się po głowie – Oczywiście się cieszę ale okoliczności w jakich się znajdujemy niesprzyjaną nam Okoliczności. Nasze wspólne chwile to niepotrzebnego dla niego okoliczności. Osunęłam się powoli o ścianę , zwinęłam się w ciasny kłębek próbując nie słyszeć ich słów próbując nie wyobrażać sobie tego co robią właśnie za ścianą. - Pogadam z nią – powiedział pewnie – Jeszcze dziś to załatwię Bez zastanowienia skierowałam się do pokoju w jakim jeszcze tej nocy brunet obiecywał mi że mnie nie skrzywdzi. Ubrałam swoją wieczorową sukienkę jaka zapewne została już okrzyknięta najmodniejszą w tym sezonie… podobnie jak dwadzieścia innych jakie miałam niedawno na sobie. - Astrid ? – szepnął Haddock stojąc obok framugi drzwi do pokoju – Wszystko okej ? Czemu idziesz ? Spojrzałam na niego wzrokiem oznaczającym pustkę. Pustkę jaka zapadła tego dnia w moim sercu…….. 2. Każdy poranek oznaczał dla mnie kolejne cudowne chwile spędzone z nim , a teraz jedynie przypomina mi o tym że nie umarłam we śnie z głodu jak trawi mnie od zeszłego piątku. Ilekroć próbuje go załagodzić on staje się silniejszy. Nie jest to jednak mój największy wróg. Stały się wspomniane wcześniej wspomnienia , te niegdyś piękne dla mnie wspomnienia. Och jakby nam wszystkim łatwo gdyby dało się z nas wykasować to czego nie chcemy widzieć bądź by inni mogli z łatwością do nich dotrzeć. Jednak mimo rozwijającej się techniki nadal musimy cierpieć. - Astrid śniadanie – ożywiony głos wujka dobiegł z kuchni niczym wiadomość o ciąży Beyonce dla miliona fanów – Nareszcie ruszyłaś się z pokoju. Nie wiem co ci jest. Ale co nie znaczy że na to nie zaradzę O jakby na wszystkie nasze problemy lekarstwem okazały się naleśniki z dżemem truskawkowym oblane mleczną czekoladą. Pewnie pojawiały by się one w każdej restauracji i barze za miast butelek alkoholu. - Dzięki wujku – oznajmiłam ze sztucznym uśmiechem Wujek wiedział że nie lubię rozmawiać o uczuciach… Niestety inni często o tym zapominali 3. Tygodniowy szlaban na media społecznościowe był dobrym pomysłem… tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało - Astrid – wrzasnął wujek wchodząc do pokoju – Twoje przyjaciółki dzwonią do mnie jak oszalałe. Podobno nie odbierasz od nich telefonu Machnęłam nieznacznie ręką. W zakres szlabanu wkraczało też wyłączenie komórki. - Ktoś umarł ? – spytałam sucho - Astrid wierz jak się martwiłyśmy. Co się z tobą działo ? - Nic. Potrzebowałam oczyszczenia. W sumie nadal go potrzebuje. - Ale to nie oznacza że nie masz dawać oznak życia – oznajmiła wściekła – Chodzi o ten wyjazd Czkawki z tą blondynką. Nie przejmuj się t… - O jaki znowu wyjazd ? – spytałam zszokowana - No o ten do Dubaju . Nie wiedziałaś o nim ? Astrid czy wszystko między wami okej ? - Po prostu zapomniałam - Tak czuła posłuchaj Czkawka nigdy ci tego nie mówiliśmy ale zwykle wraca wcześniej niż to jest planowane. Rozumiesz tęskni za tobą - Dobra musze kończyć – oznajmiłam oschle – Nie dzwoń do wujka - Astrid do jasnej cholery co się z tobą dzieje ? Nie przesadzasz trochę ? - Ja przesadzam ?!? – wrzasnęłam – Wież co nie musze ci się tłumaczyć w końcu nie jesteś moją matką więc proszę daruj sobie i zapomnij o mnie. - Astrid j… - Do usłyszenia panno Hedero. Opowiadanie inspirowane jest ostatnim albumem Beyoncé Knowles. Okładka wykonywa własnoręcznie , zdjęcia : źródło grafika Google. '' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania